Finding my wings, finding his light
by Riku-Haradako
Summary: An angel of light must escape a war between her kind and the demons. She finds her way down to Konoha and befriends team 7. A demon is out to get her though. What happens when she falls in love on Earth, will fate let her stay for him? [SasukeXOC]
1. Chapter 1:Hana Kaoru of the Heavens

Hello, please call me Riku, this is my first fic so please don't be too harsh if you give me a little constructive criticism! This is a SasukeXOC fic, if you don't like it, then please don't send me any flames. Thank you!

_Chapter One_

A girl with long hair -that reached a little higher than her thigh, was asleep on in a tree in a part of the Konoha forest. The sunlight had hit her face, causing her to stir slightly. She opened her orchid tainted onyx-eyes, slowly to allow them to adjust to the sudden light. Though, she did not allow her legs the same amount because she slipped and fell to the floor below. Feeling that, she might as well rest from that ordeal; she sat herself down and gave her body the rest it needed. She then let her hair sway with the breeze, not knowing that a certain blonde-haired boy, a black-haired avenger, and pink-headed kunoichi in training would find her, asleep again.

_**I hear voices…**_

_Naruto! Come on, be quiet or else you'll wake her! Naruto, are you even listening to me or Sasuke?_

_Come on, Sakura-chan! You have to be at least A LITTLE excited, I mean we found a girl in the woods and she's so pretty…_

_**They're so loud… when will they stop? Don't they know I can hear them?**_

_Quiet, both of you, she's waking up. We have to question her a little before we go back to the village…_

I awoke to eyes staring at me, one pair was blue, another's was emerald and the last were pure onyx. I was wondering who they were and why they were staring at me.

The pink-haired girl spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura, these two are my classmates," she spoke politely, although I could tell that underneath her mask, she was a bit nervous.

"Hey, I'm gonna be the next Hokage, remember my name for now and the later Uzumaki Naruto!" This Naruto spoke very loud and boldly, showing me that he didn't usually back down from many things.

The last boy, the raven-haired onyx-eyed one, was very quiet. For his introduction, the only thing he said was, "Uchiha Sasuke." Then he was quiet once more. His voice was hard and cold, it sounded like a knife, ready to tear something up at any moment. I looked into his eyes and saw such emptiness; the only thing that I was able to determine was that he was seeking revenge, and that he was lonely. Such sadness, deep within his eyes, what could've hurt, what could've carved so deeply into his soul and mind? Although I was quite curious about him, I knew better than to pry into something so sad, _something that seemed to kill his very heart…_

_"My name is Hana Kaoru, pleased to meet you all…"_

Well, here's the first chapter, I hope you liked it, please review

Riku Haradako

(P.S.) I know that my pen name is derived from Riku Harada


	2. Chapter 2 Konoha

飛行の天使

_Chapter Two_

Kaoru stood up and tried her best not to dirty her clothes any further. She was wearing a beige short sleeved shirt with a small zipper trailing a little higher than her chest. Underneath it was a fish-net tank top. She was wearing a skirt; it was a very light shade of blue. And underneath that, was a pair of slimming black pants, showing that she tries not to eat too much. There was a little dirt here and there, but overall the outfit was pretty discreet.

"I'm really sorry for troubling you all; I didn't distract you from doing anything important did I?" Kaoru asked worriedly.

"No way, we were just taking a walk actually! So where are ya from?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Uh well-" Kaoru was cut off by none other than Sasuke.

"Let's put it this way, tell us where you're from or we'll report you to the Hokage," Sasuke hissed coldly.

"I'm from Heaven… not that you'd believe me though…" Kaoru whispered just loud enough for them to hear her.

"That's just farfetched if you ask me!" Sakura declared.

"That's ok, we'll just take her to the old man, she doesn't really look that trouble to me," implied Naruto.

"Nothing looks like trouble to you, idiot, that's why we're constantly saving you from it," spoke Sasuke harshly.

"Uzumaki-san, thank you very much, but that would only be troubling you! I'll just leave and-" Kaoru was interrupted once more.

"You don't have to call me that, and besides if you don't come… where are you going to stay and call it home?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto's right, there's no point in you staying here, you might as well see the Hokage and see if you can stay somewhere. Even if it's temporary!" said Sakura.

"Haruno-san, Naruto-san, Uchiha-sama, thank you very much, I'm in your debt…"said Kaoru just above a whisper.

Soon, the four had made there way to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They are soon regarded by the Hokage's guards. After telling them the reason of their appearance, they are allowed entry.

When they walk into the Hokage's office, they are greeted by none other than the 3rd Hokage himself.

"Welcome Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and my, who is this?" the Hokage asked in slight wonder.

"Hokage-sama, may I please speak to you privately?" Kaoru asked politely. The Hokage granted her permission and shooed the others away for a while.

"Hokage-sama, may I please stay in this village for a while, please? I'll do whatever it takes to be able to live normally!" Kaoru cried. She knew that the Hokage would allow her to stay if she showed him _the mark on her shoulder._

"Why, if I may ask, are you so desperate to live here?" asked the Hokage, slightly interested.

"I have to escape from the war between the angels and the demons. The head demon had a proposal to our god of the heavens…" said Kaoru with a sad expression on her face.

"What proof do you have that you are from 'the heavens'?"

Kaoru slowly lifted her right sleeve to uncover a mark of an angel's wing. The mark glowed slightly purple, then stopped. Then Kaoru unrolled her sleeve quickly.

The Hokage had no doubts anymore.

"What exactly is the proposal of this head demon, Kaoru-san?"

The Hokage gave Kaoru permission to stay in Konoha. Although, unluckily for her, there were no longer any available apartments left. The Hokage asked Naruto and Sasuke to come into his office, but asked Sakura to wait a little bit longer. Though she was a little ticked, she complied.

"Kaoru, please pick who you'd like to stay with," said the Hokage.

Judging by their characteristics, Kaoru thought about it carefully. She was _afraid_ to see what Naruto's apartment could possibly look like. Judging by Sasuke's quiet disposition though, she believed his would be a little bit neater. Though no matter what she did, she would have to be staying with one of them, and she had to make a tough choice.

_**Neat and vengeful, or messy but nice?**_

"_Uchiha-sama, would it be alright if I stayed with you?"_


	3. Chapter 3 It seems so sad

_Chapter Three_

Sakura had slammed the door. "WHAT, NO WAY!!!" screamed Sakura now storming in.

"Sakura, she's already made her choice, Sasuke please take Kaoru-san to your house," the Hokage stated simply.

"Hn, fine, but she better not act like Sakura," Sasuke said. He walked out the door mumbling something about a stupid stalker. I trailed behind him quickly.

After a few minutes of silence and walking, Kaoru decided that she'd try to break the ice. Someone else beat her to the start though.

"… why did you want to live with me and not the idiot?" Sasuke asked.

"Uchiha-sama, please don't call Naruto-san that, he's brighter than you think," Kaoru pointed out.

"…Don't call me that, it sounds stupid, just call me Sasuke. Like the reset of my stupid fangirls,"

"You WANT me to be like them? But fine, I'll call you something different… how about Sasuke-san?"

"That sounds a little better, and no I DON'T want another fangirl," Sasuke shook with fear.

Kaoru giggled, "I never knew that someone so cold could be afraid of his own fangirls," Kaoru grinned. It wasn't the way the fangirls would smile at him, plastering on that smile in hopes that he'd go out with them. No. Kaoru's was real; her smile was happy and unexcited. The unexcited, made him happier because that meant that she didn't want to jump on him.

They arrived at his house. It seemed pretty plain and dreary on the outside. Kaoru felt a little sad looking at it, she wore that sad expression until they reached the door. Finally, Sasuke took notice.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked unemotionally.

"Nothing, it's just –I don't want to sound rude, but- this place seems to be buried in sadness… it feels like there was more than just you living here at one point in time… I'm really sorry; I'm prying into something that I shouldn't have!" Kaoru blushed from embarrassment when she realized she was ranting about something she knew nothing about. She then looked down, feeling ashamed.

Sasuke blinked in surprise, but then let his expression leave his face quickly and quietly.


	4. Chapter 4: Tenshigan

I'm really sorry it took a while, it was 3 pages on micro soft so hopefully it's long enough! If you haven't seen the picture of the character in a dress, it's in my profile, I'll get to drawing the regular outfit anouther time, no stealing!

* * *

_Chapter Four_

I'm sorry that my chapters aren't that long, I'm going to try writing a longer one this time

We walked inside his house. It was pretty big, well bigger than the ones I've seen. There were many pieces of tapestry with the Uchiha symbol embedded to it. I wasn't really surprised.

Sasuke told me that I would have to stay in his room until he can get another room ready for me. I really didn't mind, I was surprised that he would let me anywhere near him actually.

I turned my attention towards an old photo; I picked it up and looked at it. It had a little dust on it, but I could still make out the people in it. The little boy who seemed to be around 8 was smiling adorably, he looked very familiar. There was a teenager that was older than the little boy by a few years, he wasn't smiling, but wasn't frowning either. There were two adults, my guess was that they were the parents, they seemed calm and content. I realized why the young boy looked so familiar, he was Sasuke. I realized that this was his direct family, the other boy must've been his older brother, and the adults were the parents, but there was something else that puzzled me even more. Where are they now? Why aren't they here? It dawned on me; they aren't even on this planet anymore are they? I soon realized why Sasuke's house seemed to be so lonely; I realized why Sasuke himself was lonely. I still had a question though, about his brother, why isn't he smiling? Sasuke's voice brought me back from my trance.

"Put that down!" I turned around to see a very angry Sasuke. It frightened me a little, his expression looked indescribable.

I automatically set the photo down, just as Sasuke commanded. Although, I could not help but still be curious about the older brother thought. I couldn't help myself, I had to ask right then and there.

"I know you're about to ask about the older boy in the picture; that's my brother…" I could hear the strain in his voice. It probably hurt him to say that; he probably wanted it to stop, but he kept going.

"That picture was taken a few days before- before he massacred my entire clan,"

Those words hit me like a rock. Was this the reason why he seems so sad? I couldn't help but feel sympathy towards the ninja. So I did the most comforting thing I could think of, I hugged him from behind.

He tensed up a bit, but he didn't protest or pull away. So after a minute I pulled away. He blinked at me and turned his face so I couldn't see it.

"W-why did you hug me?" Sasuke stuttered a bit. He was probably embarrassed. I suddenly felt ashamed and guilty that I did what I did.

"I-I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable! It's just that you looked like you needed comforting, but I guess that I just did the opposite, sorry…" Kaoru looked down at the floor, as something was really interesting about it.

"I didn't really mind…" Sasuke turned to face me. I could see that there was a tinge of pink of his cheeks, I pretended not to notice for fear I might embarrass him more.

Then the door bell rang. Sasuke opened it to a man who had his brown hair in a pony tail. His skin was pretty tan. He had a cut on his nose; obviously it's not going anywhere anytime soon. He had a chunnin's vest on. So I assumed he was a higher rank than Sasuke. He looked at me and told me his name was Iruka and that he taught at the academy where Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura went to.

"The Hokage told me about Hana-san, I'm here to try and teach her how to be a ninja. Sasuke, Kakashi gave you 3 days off right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Good, then you can help me teach her," Iruka said.

We went to Sasuke's backyard, it had a small pond, other than that all it had was grass.

"Okay let's start out with explaining what chakra is. Chakra is a type of energy that people have. Chakra is required for using ninjutsus, genjutsus and activating a kekkei genkai if you have one." Iruka explained. "A ninjutsu is a technique that uses hand signs to release a type of attack. A genjustu is an illusion type of attack. A kekkei genkai is a blood line trait, for example, Sasuke has the kekkei genkai of the Uchiha, and it's called the Sharingan, only those in his clan can use it."

"Okay, so that means that I might not have one?"

"That's right, but since we've never heard of your clan, who knows?"

"What do I have to do to see if I have one?"

"Um maybe you should try focusing on your eyes?"

Kaoru closed and focused on her eyes and tried releasing chakra. She felt something was different when she opened them.

"Hana-san, your eyes are pure violet!" Iruka exclaimed.

I didn't understand what he meant so I looked in the pond to see my reflection. Iruka wasn't lying, they were pure violet, not purple and black, but a true violet. I asked Iruka what happened. He told me this was probably my kekkei genkai. H asked me if I had a name for it.

"How about the tenshigan?" (A/N: tenshigan is pretty much angel's eye)

"Ok, we don't know what it does yet, so we'll try to see what it does tomorrow, don't forget how you activated it ok?"

"Don't worry, I won't,"

"Sasuke-san, do have any ingredients for dinner?" Kaoru asked.

"Not really, but the cabinet in the right has rice, and the refrigerator has some stuff too," Sasuke said uninterested.

I looked inside and decided that I could make fried rice. I found some peas, a little spam (if they exist), some eggs and some onions. I chopped up the onions and the spam, and started unthawing the peas. Then afterwards, I scrambled the eggs along with some rice. Sasuke was looking at me; he probably thought I was going to burn the house down or something. I then added the peas, onions and spam. After about 45 minutes I turned off the fire. I started looking for the plates and finally found them in the left cabinet I put a lot of fried rice on Sasuke's plate and a little on mine.

After a few minutes, Sasuke was finished with his dinner. I was almost done, but he ate an entire mountain.

_Gosh that boy has an appetite!_ Kaoru thought.

"That was good, thanks…" Sasuke said then walked off leaving the plate in the sink.

He left Kaoru sitting there, dumbfounded.

_She looked really cute cooking, and with her eyes purple like that, Sasuke thought._

_I mustn't let her get in the way of my goal, since when has a worthless girl gotten in the way of my thoughts!?_

Sasuke fell asleep, thinking about the mystery of Kaoru's eyes.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll try to upload the next one as soon as possible, bye please review:) Let me know if there's anything that needs to be improved on too. 


	5. Chapter 5: A wonderful Night

Welcome to Chapter 5! It took a day of writing, but I'm glad I was able to upload it today! And thanks to those who reviewed, you wanted a longer chapter so here it is! Enjoy

_

* * *

_

Chapter Five

I sat there shocked. I couldn't believe that Sasuke complimented my food. (A/N: not because she's a fangirl) He didn't really seem like the complimenting type. I began walking to the stairs, but then I heard a noise behind me so I turned around. There was a letter on the table, it had an angel's wing stamp on it.

'_Probably from heaven' _Kaoru thought.

I remembered heaven pretty clearly. For a floor they had clouds, they were really soft, and that's probably why nobody really wore shoes. The buildings looked like ancient Greek buildings, though they were quite clean on the inside. The sun seemed be always shining, but that's probably because they were above the clouds. Everyone wore at least a little white everyday, the god especially. Everyone in heaven had to have a special role. As for me, I was the angel of light, if I was ever taken to hell, light from everywhere would disappear. Darkness would take over all three worlds, Heaven, Hell and Earth.

That's exactly what the Head demon wanted me for, he could lock me up and never let me see light again. Demons dwelled in darkness, if darkness is every where, they'd have no trouble taking over all three worlds. Both the heavenly and humans need true light to see, demons don't.

This is why god told the tailors to hurry to dress me in an Earth outfit, that way I could get to Earth unnoticed by the regular humans. Usually when an angel goes to Earth, god sends the Hokage a letter letting them know, after all god deems the Hokage the most worthy. Sadly, he couldn't this time because of the war, and I had to actually show the Hokage my mark. The mark of the angels. Unfortunately, while I was coming down I wound up in the forest instead of the office, making me lost for a few hours. I didn't really expect to meet team 7 at all.

Now, back to the letter. I opened the letter and began to read it.

_Kaoru,_

_I heard about the crash, I'm really sorry about that, but that's not the purpose of the letter. Some of the angels have told me that a demon has been sighted around where you are. I advise you be careful and keep and eye for it. Don't forget, they all have red eyes tinted eyes. It's not the head demon though, so it won't be so easy to find. Some say it's a girl, but we can't be too sure. Make sure to show the Hokage this letter tomorrow, just so he knows. Be careful and take care of those around you, never forget your healing ability._

_Reyo, the god_

I frowned. _A demon on Earth?_ Nothing good ever happens when a demon crosses into another's world. _Demons only bring turmoil along with them, no matter where they go, and Earth is no different._

_--- _

Kaoru then became painfully aware that it was 11:34PM. She walked up quietly to Sasuke's room, just where he showed her.

_Two doors to the left when you reach the top of the stairs_ Kaoru thought.

Kaoru opened the door as silently as she could. She found herself staring at a sleeping Sasuke.

He was wearing a pair of dark blue long-sleeved pajamas. The blankets were draping over most of his body. His face looked so soft and innocent when he was asleep. They were a dramatic change to when he was awake. He groaned a little and rolled to the farthest corner of the bed. That gave Kaoru some space to sleep in.

_He looks so defenseless when he's asleep, that's a real shocker…_ Kaoru thought in her mind.

She was about to walk to she chair and sleep on that, but then something grabbed her. She was about to shriek before she realized it was the sleeping Sasuke that was pulling on her arm. He pulled her down to the bed, making her flop onto her back. She was amazed that the movement didn't wake him up. Kaoru was constantly pulling, trying to get Sasuke to let go of her. After a while, she sighed and gave up on him ever letting go. She then lied down on the bed and tried to sleep. She tossed and turned a little before sleep toke its full effect on her. She fell into a dream, a nightmare actually.

"_Kaoru-san, you must flee the heavens immediately, the head demon is after you!" one of the tailors told her. "Why?" A puzzled Kaoru asked. As soon as the outfit was completely on, she was pushed out of the building and to God's office. "Kaoru, you must spread your wings and fly down to Konoha, now!" Kaoru did have time to protest as the floor beneath her soon became nothing. She had no choice but to do as she was told and fly to Konoha. Sadly she didn't know that birds these days are so violent._

_---_

Kaoru awoke to the sound of something moving beside her. She tried to move, but then she realized that she was being held by something, or rather someone. Sasuke was still asleep; he probably had no idea that he was holding Kaoru against his chest. She could hear and feel his heartbeat; pounding against his chest. Kaoru felt herself blush, when he held her closer. Kaoru struggled to try and get out of Sasuke's death grip, but like last night, her attempts were futile. She gave up once again and just decided to stay in her position. She breathed in Sasuke's scent and sighed happily. She didn't understand why, but it smelled calming. She let sleep take over her thoughts once more and she sighed dreamily in her sleep. She only had one thing on her mind at that moment.

_I wish this moment could last forever, even if he wasn't aware of it, it doesn't matter… I wish it would never end… before…_

Kaoru woke up to sound of rustling. She forced herself to snap open her eyelids and peer over to the figure next to her. Sasuke was moving around in his sleep… again. She once more tried to get out of his grip, unfortunately, her efforts were futile… again, and she accidentally woke Sasuke up.

_Eeek! He's gonna kill meeeeee!!!_ Kaoru was freaking out, though in Sasuke's perspective, she just looked like she was nuts.

"I'm so sorrrrrrryyyy I woke you up!!!" Kaoru shrieked.

Sasuke moved over to Kaoru and patted her head, a really odd gesture, but that quieted Kaoru down.

"You're too loud in the morning," Sasuke said unemotionally.

"I'm so sorr-" Kaoru was cut off by a finger being placed on her lips roughly.

"Like I said, you're too loud in the morning, and I'll forgive you if you stop apologizing so much," Sasuke spoke calmly.

"O-okay…" Kaoru was going to apologize again before she remembered Sasuke's words.

"You can get ready first, Sasuke-san, this is your house. I'll wait downstairs!" Kaoru said cheerfully.

"Whatever…"

Kaoru ran down the hall and down the stairs. Sasuke then realized that she wore those clothes yesterday too.

_Hmmm…well there was that dress that was my mothers… that's the only thing that she never wore so I guess it can be Kaoru's now, I'm pretty sure she'll look cute in it… Wait what!? No must push thoughts of a cute Kaoru out of head!!!_

While Sasuke was having a mental battle with himself, Kaoru went on to making breakfast. _Hopefully they'll all be done by the time he's finished with… whatever it is he does for getting ready!_ Kaoru thought happily. She proceeded with making scrambled eggs, fried ham and pancakes. That was what she ate for breakfast in heaven, well the pancakes anyway. Kaoru didn't usually like eating meat(A/N: I consider eggs to be meat btw), she felt as though she was taking another's life to sustain her own. But she prepared it for Sasuke because she knew he'd eat it.

After Sasuke was finally done taking a shower, brushing his teeth and etc. He went downstairs and told Kaoru that there would be a box with a dress in it (includes a couple of accessories). Kaoru then proceeded to asking Sasuke where the shower was, then going upstairs to the door on the right. She took her shower, dried herself then wrapped a towel around herself. She opened the box that Sasuke gave her and saw the dress. (A/N: The picture of her wearing it is in my profile) It was black with purple sleeves; it had a collar necklace with a purple rose in the middle. It had a purple ribbon hair tie. Then under it was a layer that was a white frill and underneath that was a purple outline. The dress showed her skinny waist, but nice figure well. They also had white stockings that hugged her legs.

Kaoru put it on and saw how beautiful it was. She ran downstairs quickly and thanked Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't help but gawk at her when she came down.

_She looks beautiful! What the hell!? Why am I thinking that!_

With Sasuke's staring, Kaoru got the wrong impression and thought that she looked bad in it.

"Sasuke-san?" Kaoru's voice brought Sasuke back from his trance. "I don't look that bad do I?"

Sasuke put his emotionless face back on and said she looked fine.

"Really? Thanks, Sasuke-san!" Kaoru went to the kitchen to go serve the breakfast.

_Well that was enough excitement for the morning._

After breakfast, Kaoru was supposed to start learning about how to shoot at targets.

_Nothing would go wrong right?_

* * *

Welpers, I hope you liked the chapter, please review:D 


	6. Chapter 6: My Sanctuary

Sorry it took so long, my teahers were being a bit of a pain this week, it's almost mid-terms :(

Well, enjoy :)_

* * *

_

_Chapter Six_

"Ok, let's start," Iruka said.

Kaoru at first, kept hitting to ring around the bull's-eye, but eventually she began getting the hang of it, soon enough, her aim was reduced to almost all bull's-eyes. Afterwards, she was about to throw another shuriken, she suddenly collapsed onto her knees as she held her stomach. She was spitting up blood uncontrollably.

"It's coming soon…" Kaoru whispered. "Her appearance is coming soon. Please be careful…"

Her? Who's her?

It was too late to ask because Kaoru had passed out from the pain. Sasuke carried her back bridal style. He then laid her on his bed. Iruka told Sasuke that he was going to get medic-nins. Kaoru's words were still echoing through his mind.

_Her appearance is coming soon. Please be careful…_

Is this girl someone that Kaoru knows? What is there to be careful about? Sasuke had too many questions on his mind and before he knew it, Iruka was back with the medic-nins he promised.

They began checking Kaoru's body for any weak organs or anything peculiar. They found nothing. All they could do was try their best to find out what they could do to help.

Suddenly, Kaoru's body glowed purple, then faded. Kaoru slowly opened her eyes and gazed at all the people around her. She sat up, and began to speak.

"What's wrong? Why are you all starin at me!?"

"Um Kaoru, you passed out on Sasuke's lawn," Iruka explained

Kaoru had a soft, yet sad, smile on her features. "Oh I see…"

"Maybe we should leave so Kaoru can get some rest?" Iruka suggested.

Iruka and the medic-nins left, leaving Sasuke and Kaoru alone in silence. "Who is she?" Sasuke asked quietly. Kaoru smirked at his question.

"We all have questions in life; most of them will be answered in the long run,"

Sasuke nodded, still not understanding, but he let it slide. He went downstairs, laid on the couch and closed his eyes slowly until sleep took its full effect on him.

When Kaoru was sure that he was asleep she walked in quietly and kneeled down to his position and thought_, we all have questions in life; most of them will be answered in the long run, but the rest may never be answered…_

Sasuke was in complete darkness. He started to try to walk, but no matter how hard he tried, it always seemed that he hadn't gotten anywhere at all. It all seemed hopelessly dark until he heard a voice singing.

_In you and I… there's a new land…_

_**Angels in flight…**_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah…_

_Where fears and lies…_

_Melt away…_

Then, after those verses were done, he heard water; a drop had fallen on his hand. Out of pure curiosity, he tasted it. It tasted salty.

_Tears? _

He then heard to voice begin singing again. It oddly reminded him of someone else's voice.

_**Music in time…**_

Sasuke was then, blinded by a bright light, and he was slipping away from this place.

_What's left of me? What's left of me now?_

Sasuke awoke to a sweet voice. He saw Kaoru sitting next to him. She probably didn't know he was awake because she was still singing to herself.

"I watch you… fast asleep… all I fear is nothing…" Kaoru stopped because she finally noticed that Sasuke was awake and staring at her. When she realized this she began to blush madly and panic. It was actually cute and funny seeing her that way.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you were awake! Um do you need anything?" Kaoru asked politely. Sasuke frowned a little; he was disappointed. He liked the way Kaoru sang and still wanted to hear it. But he didn't want to show Kaoru this, so he put his emotionless face back on. "No," and he got up and left out the door. Kaoru smiled after he left.

_In you and I… there's a new land too right?

* * *

_

Jsut for those of you who don't know, that song is called Sanctuary, by Utada Hikaru, it's one of the best songs ever! Hope you enjoyed the chapter; review please! 


	7. Chapter 7:Passionate kisses

Sorry I haven't updated, mid-terms are coming up T-T Enjoy the chapter!

_

* * *

_

Chapter Seven

_Kaoru had gotten much better at being a ninja after a few days. On the 5th day, Iruka allowed Kaoru to take a break for the day. So, Sakura dragged Kaoru all over town buying clothes and making poor Naruto to suffer the pain of carrying half the bags back to Sasuke's House. Kaoru wasn't lazy so she carried the other half. After that day, Kaoru had practically a full dresser. Kaoru had placed the dress Sasuke gave her inside the closet of her new room. The room had ocean-blue walls with a beige carpet. There was a desk and chair. Her dresser was next to the entrance and she had a comfy bed with an end-table. After taking a picture with Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, she framed it and she placed it on the end-table. Afterwards, it was decided that she would be placed on the team with then people she was closest with, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto's team. Soon, Kaoru and Sasuke were becoming better acquaintances. Kaoru wasn't sure if she could call Sasuke a friend, just yet. Now, today Kakashi had called the team the meet at the bridge as early at 7am._

"He's late! Because of him, I couldn't even blow dry my hair!" Sakura was telling to truth because a few of her hairs were indeed sticking up.

"Yeah, I didn't get to eat my ramen, and for what?" Naruto agrees.

"Shut up you idiots," Sasuke said annoyed.

Kaoru smiled at Sasuke. She knew that he was just as annoyed as Sakura and Naruto; he just wanted to seem like the competent one.

Catching Kaoru's smile, Sasuke smirked back. Over the week, Sasuke became less distant from Kaoru, he was willing to smile, or at least smirk, for her.

"Hi guys!" Kakashi said out of no where.

"YOU! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!!!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at Kakashi.

"A black cat crossed my path s-"

"LIAR!!"

Sakura and Naruto proceeded to yelling at Kakashi, not that it would help.

"Anyway, I wanted to let you all know that the Chunin exams are coming up, I want you all to participate," Kakashi said calmly.

"Chunin Exams?"

"The Chunin Exams allow genin like your-selves to rank up by taking an exam,"

"Ok, I understand,"

"I think you should have the rest of the day off, you can train the rest of the day, or do anything else to prepare,"

At that everyone got up and left. Naruto was going home to train, Sakura was going to dry her hair really quick, and Sasuke and Kaoru were going home to train together.

Kaoru decided that she better change into something else, obviously because she was going to train.

She quickly changed in to black pants and a light –blue short sleeved shirt and walked outside.

Sasuke smirked and said, "You take too long,"

Kaoru just stuck her tongue out at him and proceeded to walking to the forest with Sasuke following close behind.

Kaoru then did a few stretches then stood up straight. Sasuke then asked if she was ready.

"As ready as possible!"

Sasuke then charged at Kaoru, but she side-stepped and then tripped him, causing him to land flat on his face. Kaoru began to laugh, but then Sasuke grabbed her and pulled her down to the ground with him.

"Thanks Sasuke," Kaoru said to the ground.

"You are oh so welcome," Sasuke said sarcastically while getting up. He helped Kaoru get up then pushed into a tree.

"Wha-?" Kaoru was cut off by lips pressing onto her own. Her eyes widened in shock, but nonetheless pulled him in deeper. They pulled away after 2 minutes, they needed air.

"Let's go home, I think that was enough 'training'" Kaoru blushed.

"Not nearly enough," Sasuke whispered.

Sasuke then crashed his lips against Kaoru's once more.

_She tastes like cinnamon…_

Sasuke pulled away, leaving Kaoru in a dazed state. Sasuke smirked at her then embraced her.

"Uh um, I think that we should go inside," Kaoru stuttered out.

"Whatever,"

Sasuke locked his lips with hers once more, then trailed behind her into the house.

---

After dinner, Kaoru went into her room and began staring at the moon.

"Chunin Exams? I'll probably just slow them all down," Kaoru said grimly.

"Sasuke kissed me, but does that mean that he likes me as more than just a friend? He's a _human_ we can't possibly be together..." Kaoru said quietly.

"No matter how I want to be…"

Kaoru then changed into a lavender night-gown, brushed her teeth and lied down on her bed and fell asleep.

---

Sasuke's POV

_It's that dream again._

Sasuke was floating in darkness, just like the dream he had last week.

_I watch you, fast asleep_

_All I fear, means nothing…_

What is this dream trying to tell me?

_In you and I, there's a new land…_

_**Angels in flight…**_

_My Sanctuary, My Sanctuary_

_Where fears and lies_

_Melt away…_

_**Music in time…**_

_What's left of me? What's left of me?_

"_Sasuke-san?" the voice sounded like Kaoru's._

"_I'm sure that the darkness is coming…"_

"_We'll face it together"_

_**Face what together?**_

_Kaoru's image only smiled, before it faded away, leaving Sasuke alone in the darkness.

* * *

_

Sorry if it wasn't long enough, but my mom's going to yell if I don't get off the computer, please send reviews! - 


End file.
